


All This Time

by Incaptainswanwetrust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incaptainswanwetrust/pseuds/Incaptainswanwetrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Swan, you should have seen yourself- you were a sight! You know, you’re more like a little cub thinking it was a bear-swiping and shit! It was really…”He stepped directly in front of her, “…quite adorable.” He grinned at her-the one that made me want to jump him and make out with him amongst other things. FOCUS EMMA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by and reading. More fics are heading your way. They'll be posted on here or on tumblr, so make sure you're following me (URL: incaptainswanwetrust)!

“Now, Swan, let’s think of a different solution to our dilemma. Perhaps one that doesn’t involve you kicking the shit out of the rental while you scream such obscenities in the middle of Storybrooke.”

  
“Whatever, no one’s gonna hear us!” “I mean, it was priceless to watch you yell at the bloody car for just sitting there. What did you expect it to do?” And once again, he roared with laughter, at the memory of what just transpired between her and the rental. “Swan, you should have seen yourself- you were a sight! You know, you’re more like a little cub thinking it was a bear-swiping and shit! It was really…”He stepped directly in front of her, “…quite adorable.” He grinned at her-the one that made me want to jump him and make out with him amongst other things. FOCUS EMMA.

“ASS!” I shoved him and turned to walk away, but he wrapped his good arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. “Swan, there’s no point in us sitting outside. Let’s just go back into that piece of shit as you so eloquently called it- we’ll at least be warmer.”

I let him lead me back into the car, where he then sat down next to me. Now that I was back in the car all I could think was how cold my bare legs were- as well as the rest of my body. Tonight I was wearing a gorgeous strapless dark blue dress- one that framed my body perfectly and went to about mid-thigh. I’m not gonna lie- I’m more of a leather jacket, boots kind of girl, but I actually felt really pretty tonight. I paired the dress with a pair of killer stilettos that made my legs look even longer and slender than usual. I even wore a little bit of makeup, did my hair (more than I usually do which is just running a brush through it), and to complete the look-wore some red lipstick. Since I figured the only time I would be out would be when I would be walking to my car to and back from the party, I forgo the tights. _Big mistake._

“This is why I should just stick with my jeans and leather jacket. If I was wearing that now, I wouldn’t be fucking freezing!” I shivered, pulling my “going out” leather jacket closer around my body. 

“Swan, while that may be true, what you are wearing now…well, let’s just say you wouldn’t look half as gorgeous.” This wasn’t the first time Killian said things like that- things that gave me a sliver of hope that maybe he thought of me that way. I actually hated it because he said things like this without really meaning it.

“Killiaaan” I whined, not caring that I looked like a brat right now because let’s face it- in the 4 years of us being best friends, he’s seen worse.

Killian placed his leather jacket over my lap and legs, pulled me to his side wrapped his arm around me. “I think we should call someone-maybe David. Maybe he can drive by here on his way from the party.” I nodded into his shoulder, curling myself around his body.

“Bloody hell. There’s no bloody signal around here. Swan, check your phone.”

I pulled away from the warmth of his body and grabbed my clutch. _Please let there be signal. Please, please, please. I promise to not curse anymore if we have—FUCK. No signal._ This was turning into a real nightmare.

“YUP-no fucking signal.” I then kicked the seat in front of me repeatedly- taking my frustration of this train wreck of a night on it. 

“STOP IT, SWAN! What the hell is wrong with you?” He grabbed my outstretched leg to stop me from kicking the seat, or I guess what he was more concerned about-me kicking him. “Now I know we’re both pretty pissed about the car, the fucking cold, and now no signal. And just like you, I’d rather either be getting inebriated whether it be at the party or at our homes, instead of being stuck in this shitty car, freezing our arses off. But, you need to calm the fuck down. Now, I don’t think you can walk to the gas station or a house to ask for help, given your attire or the state you are in. And I’m certainly not going to leave you alone in the car. I mean I guess I could take you with me and if you can’t walk anymore, I’ll have to carry you on my back, but I mean is that really worth it…I don’t even bloody know what I’m saying.” He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair to unconsciously scratch the back of his neck- a tell that he was nervous.

“Killian-““Look, while your little spouts have been entertaining, and endearing to a degree, it’s not worth it for you to get all torn up. I mean what if you hurt yourself, Emma? I don’t want to see that happen and especially not over something like this.”

I buried my face in his chest mumbling that I don’t know what’s gotten into me. “Lass, I can’t hear you,” he said pulling back and looking at me with a concerned gaze. “I was just saying- I don’t know why I’m so pissed off. I guess it’s been a shitty week and the car just pushed me over the edge. I’m sorry Killian that you had to be there during my…tantrum.” I reluctantly admitted and ran my fingers through his hair- something I knew he liked when I did it. 

Sitting in silence for a while, I got lost in my thoughts. If the situation were different, I wouldn’t mind being here with Killian. He was one of the few people I could sit quietly with and not worry about it being awkward. I felt Killian move beside me to try and warm his arms up when I realized that I had his jacket and that he must be freezing!

I immediately exited the car and went to open the trunk. Even though this was a rental, my older brother, David insisted that I put these two things in the trunk. I pulled out my blanket that I kept in my trunk at all times, plus my bag with a couple water bottles and snacks.

I opened the car door and tossed Killian the blanket, which he graciously accepted. I went back to my seat and showed him the water bottles and the snacks I found. It wasn’t much, but I gave him a bottle of water and a granola bar, and I took the same for myself.

I grabbed his jacket from where it fell to the floor and I climbed onto his lap to wrap him back up in the jacket. As I moved to get off of his legs, he pulled me back down so that I was straddling him. He wrapped the jacket around my bare legs and the blanket around our upper bodies. He did his best to keep out the cold and keep in our body heat, enveloping us in our make-shift cocoon.

He held me close under the blanket and I buried my face in the crook of his neck. This was completely normal for us to be this touchy feely with one another, but being this close to him made my heart beat fast. How I wished that we would be in this position not as friends, but as something more. I loved being close with him and I loved being with him; I felt safe and I felt like this was where I belonged. 

I was attracted to Killian from the moment we met. He was so handsome- but I would never tell him that to his face. It would only stroke his ego, which definitely didn’t require any more. We met our junior year of college at a party. We immediately connected because we both were huge fans of the music being played. We found out that we had much more in common-we liked the same movies, had the same sarcastic humor down. We understood each other perfectly-we had both been hurt before by someone we loved and so we both had our walls up. We knew of each other’s flaws, weaknesses, but also strengths. We might joke around and curse at one another, but at the end of the day- we wanted what would make the other happy. It was no surprise to our friends that I became his best girl friend and he was my best guy friend. It took a while for me to finally admit to myself that on my end, I had always wanted to be more than that.

Killian’s handsome- he’s tall, toned just the right amount, has a freakin’ six-pack. His eyes were possibly my most favorite part about him. They were so expressive and so blue. He definitely had the eyes for perfect eye fucking- sometimes he would look at me and I swear he made me wet. Actually, I think my favorite part might be lips- they were a little pouty, but they looked so kissable and soft. _Come on Emma, now is DEFINITELY not the time to be thinking about how much you want to kiss Killian._

 

Killian was smart, loyal, and extremely caring. He was really close to his older brother, Liam, his only family member. And he was easily the center of his friend group, which included my brother. He was sarcastic, could make everyone laugh, and could drink about everyone under the table. He was a dork with how much he knew about naval science, but he could make me laugh like no one else.

He had his flaws, but his strengths more than made up for them. He was protective and besides my brother, he’s never let me down. _He’s just kind of perfect._

I know, I’m a hot mess. Why? Because I’m in love with my best friend. It’s literally the most typical cliché. But it’s the truth-I’m in love with a man, who doesn’t love me in the same way (I desperately wanted him to) back.

What’s been so difficult is sometimes I think that maybe he does love me in that way. Throughout the years of our friendship, I’ve seen glimpses of what it would be like to be with him- not just as his friend, but as his girlfriend. We’ve always been affectionate- we cuddle in front of the TV and that’s no big deal. I mean, I hug all of my guy friends, but I’m not this affectionate or comfortable with another but him. Sure I’ve had boyfriends- _Neal, Walsh, and Graham_ , but the little innocent pecks on the cheek, forehead, and even lips (on New Year’s) from Killian made me feel so much more than anything with them.

I admit- I become _a little_ jealous when I see how other girls look at and flirt with him. I didn’t like his other girlfriends either. I know that sounds bad, like I’m really selfish, but I hated them- because they were not me! For Killian to be attracted to them, of course they were pretty and I’m sure they were probably nice. But being honest, I never could stomach getting to know them better. I was polite and as soon as he became serious with any of them, I kept my distance- it just hurt too much.

We were cuddled together for who knows how long under that blanket and his jacket in silence. There was no need for words-that’s how comfortable we were with each other. My face was still buried where his neck and shoulder met. His good hand was playing with the ends of my hair, while his other hand with the brace was resting on my lower back. 

I don’t know what made me want to kiss him. Was it how close we were? Was it that I could really feel his body heat because of how cold it was? Maybe it was the scent of his cologne, but I placed a gentle kiss right under his ear. I then gently nibbled at that skin before moving my head to place another kiss on his cheek, close to his lips. I let my lips linger there for longer than I’ve ever had, and I felt his body underneath me tense.

 _Oh fuck me._ I was so embarrassed that I immediately wanted to move back to the crook of his neck and hide, but Killian had a different idea in mind. 


End file.
